Itsuka Anata wo...
and Sakura Kirishima on the cover ]] Itsuka Anata wo... (いつかあなたを..., Someday you ...) is an insert song played in the Hundred anime. It was vocalized by Sakura Kirishima. Personnel *'Vocals:' Yoshioka Mayu *'Lyrics:' Fujibayashi Shouko *'Musical Composition:' Naruse Shuuhei *'Musical Arrangement:' Naruse Shuuhei Preview Lyrics Japanese= lalala lalalalaaa lalala lalalala laaaa lalala lalalala la la laaaaa Miagete mireba itsudemo Twinkle star twinkle star matataite iru wa anata no sumu sekai ni wa Utsukushi sa ga afurete iru Yagate ringgon berii mi wo tsukeru koro Kitto wataru kaze ga hakonde kuru no Tegami no you na yokan kokoro ga somaru Sono hi wo yume mite oyasumi Itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii uta utau kuchibiru Sono hoho ni fureta toki kodoku kara mezameru Itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii ude ga dakishimete Sou shiawase wo kureru hazu yo Namida wa sorae to nobori Twinkle star twinkle star hoshi ni kawaru deshou Yamiyo ga fukai bun dake Hoshi wa motto kagayakeru no Yagate oriibu no ki mi wo tsukeru koro Sukoshi kami mo nobita anata no tame no Ai no monogatari no saisho no peeji Soyokaze mekutte kureru wa Itsuka anata wo madowasu tsumetai koori no kotoba wo Tokasu tame iyasu tame mai modoru tsubasa ga Itsuka anata wo tsutsumu you shiki no hanabira to issho ni Sou shiawase wo hakonde kuru Anata no monogatari wa Nozomu you ni susunde yuku Yume wo miru koto dake wo wasure tari Shinai de kureru no nara zutto! Itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii uta utau kuchibiru Sono hoho ni fureta toki kodoku kara mezameru Itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii ude ga dakishimete Sou shiawase wo kureru hazu yo Sou shiawase wo Hakonde kuru! |-|Romanji= Miagete mireba itsudemo Twinkle Star Twinkle Star mabataite iru wa anata no sumu sekai ni wa utsukushisa ga afurete iru yagate ringon berī mi o tsukeru koro kitto wataru kaze ga hakonde kuru no tegami no yōna yokan kokoro ga somaru sono hi o yume mite oyasumi itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii uta utau kuchibiru sono hō ni fureta toki kodoku kara me sameru itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii ude ga dakishimete sō shiawase o kureru hazu yo namida wa sora e to nobori Twinkle Star Twinkle Star hoshi ni kawaru deshou yamiyo ga fukai bun dake hoshi wa motto kagayakeru no yagate orību no kimi o tsukeru koro sukoshi kami mo nobita anata no tame no ai no monogatari no saisho no pēji soyokaze mekutte kureru wa itsuka anata o madowasu tsumetai kōri no kotoba o tokasu tame iyasu tame maimodoru tsubasa ga itsuka anata o tsutsumu yō shiki no hanabira to issho ni sō shiawase o hakonde kuru anata no monogatari wa nozomu yōni susunde yuku yume o miru koto dake o wasuretari shinaide kureru no nara zutto… itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii uta utau kuchibiru sono hō ni fureta toki kodoku kara me sameru itsuka anata dake sagasu yasashii ude ga dakishimete sō shiawase o kureru hazu yo sō shiawase o hakonde kuru |-|English=If you look up Twinkle Star Twinkle Star I'm blinking The world you live in is full of beauty Before it comes to lingonberry fruit I'm sure the passing wind carries A sense of premonition like a letter is dyed Dreaming that day, good night Someday I only look for you Gentle singing lip I woke up from loneliness when I touched that cheek Someday I will only search you You should be so happy The tears rise to the sky Twinkle Star Twinkle Star It will replace the star Only the dark night is deep The star will shine more Around the time to bear olive trees A little bit of hair for you The first page of the love story The breeze will turn over Someday I confuse you Cold ice words The wings that fly back to heal to melt Let's wrap you up with the petals of the four seasons So bring happiness Your story goes as desired Don't forget to dream only If you can give me ... Someday I only look for you Gentle singing lip I woke up from loneliness when I touched that cheek Someday I will only search you You should be so happy So bring happiness Category:Music